Howard Weinerman
'''Howard Weinerman' is the deuteragonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is Randy Cunningham's best friend, Heidi Weinerman's younger brother, and a freshman at Norrisville High. Personality Howard can be described as a loyal, loud-mouthed, lazy guy. He is very emotional when his food is ruined or damaged, as seen in "Got Stank". It is also revealed that he is aware he's less intelligent than Randy, since he laughed with Randy when Randy suggested for Howard try to come up with an idea, although he has shown some intelligence like knowing how many scoville units a Habanaro pepper has in "McFists of Fury". He can be a jerk, as shown in "So U Think U Can Stank" when he aggressively rejects participants for little to no reason, thus turning them into monsters. He also was really mean to the Psychobot while replacing Randy as the Ninja in "The Ninja Supremacy", and took advantage of being temporary Ninja by having students glorify him and cutting in line. Although he can be rude and troublesome, he has Randy's best interests at heart, and proves to be very loyal and helpful in saving him, like in "30 Seconds to Math" and "Nukid on the Block". He often gets angry at Randy, since it appears that his fault is the cause of their arguments. He also lacks a sense of responsibility, and usually tries to point the blame of his own mistakes on someone else, usually Randy. He sometimes is unable to keep his mouth tight, which can cause problems as shown in "Gossip Boy". But his talking proves useful when having to explain what happened to Principal Slimovitz in "Escape from Detention Island", preventing all the punished students from anymore problems. Randy usually does his best to solve a problem, while Howard will not want to deal with it if it interferes with his own desires. He tends to have bad judgement, like in "Night of the Living McFizzles", when he eats the candy despite knowing it will turn him into zombie at the end of the episode. He often pressures Randy into doing what Howard wants or thinks Randy needs over responsibilty. Although coming up with good ideas at times, he can also give Randy stupid ideas, like giving all the water and food to the death vine right away in "Dawn of the Driscoll". He ate most of the victory nachos and still complained that Randy should give him the last piece although he ate the rest. He is always scolding Randy for something that Randy should say to him instead. While insensitive to others, such as eating Randy's gravy fries in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja", Howard is actually sensitive and emotional, taking things personally, whether it be insults or even as simple as losing all his candy in "Night of the Living McFizzles". This can sometimes result in him being angry towards the offender, who is often and unfortunately Randy. But once apologized to, Howard acts kinder again, and occasionally he has moments where he's very nice and supportive, although it never lasts long. Appearance Physical Appearance Howard, unlike Randy, is somewhat more chubby, which comes from laziness. He has orange hair like his sister Heidi, and brown eyes. His chubby appearance proves to be deceiving, shown when he speedily makes it first to Shangri Lunch Table, beating Bash and Randy, in "Der Monster Klub", and throws a stanked monster with Randy in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", as well as a cinder block from a ways away in "Swampy Seconds". Attire He wears a blue McTop with a squid design on it, dark green McShorties, and red McKicks. Notable Possesions McFist Industries Products As Randy states "We are McFist men from head to toe."'' Howard'' may be such a big fan of the products either because it's just popular, or that he finds that there's something good about it. He even exclaims that McFist can do no wrong in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes", much to Randy's annoyance. Grave Puncher Series ''Howard ''is also a big fan of Grave Puncher. He has posters of it covering all of the walls in his room. He and Randy the first three games together and were working on the fourth. He does not like it when people say he is not a good Grave Puncher. Schooling English Howard asked to copy off of Randy's paper in "Last Stall on the Left", but other than that, Howard's abilities in English are unknown. Science Near the brink of failing class in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes", Howard doesn't do very well in class. It was his idea to feed and water the plant in Dawn of the Driscoll, which killed the plant and doomed them to Mrs. Driscoll giving them a bad grade. If he hadn't used the excuse of being kidnapped by Mr. Driscoll to boost their grade, Randy and Howard would've not been allowed to go to the Spooktacular. Physical Education Howard despises P.E., describing Coach Green as entirely insane. He attempted to escape climbing the rope in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note", although being able to do it just fine. He also wanted to win the three-legged challenge with Randy in order to get a class day of napping and save everyone's butts in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". Spanish Howard is not good at Spanish, using food words that he learned from the guy who runs the taco cart. Randy and Howard failed their spanish report because of this in "Viva El Nomicon", but after Howard listened to Debbie's Hypno-Spanish, he was able to speak and save their grade. Home Economics Howard really seems to enjoy the class, especially since it earned him and Randy the class vecta for being partners in every class during "Nukid on the Block". History Howard made a costume of the creator of the Norrisville Van Dam in "The Ninja Identity", but didn't memorize the facts and assumed he knew everything because he was dressed up as him, frustrating his partner Randy. Mathematics As shown in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", Howard doesn't seem to understand math and do well at it, thinking that an isosceles triangle was a made-up thing. Skills Intelligence Howard is not as smart as Randy, and even acknowlegdes it in "Got Stank", laughing at the thought with Randy. His grades are low, which could be because he isn't that smart or lazy. He does know about scoville units ("McFists of Fury"), though. Although Randy is the one to come up with ideas and plans more often, Howard has proven to make just as good or just as bad ideas. In "Dawn of the Driscoll", he suggests feeding and watering their plant right away, which Randy agrees to and results in them getting an F (they got a C later on). He also points out going through a window to get to the movie, proving to be way less complicated than Randy's plan to sneak in through the sewers in "Grave Puncher: The Movie". His insight often either helps or saves Randy depending on the situation. When Randy is hypnotized in "30 Seconds to Math", Howard quickly thinks up a plan and cleverly encourages everyone into believing that the ninja is inside them and therefore throwing off McFist's scheme. He reminds Randy about the smoke bomb tree in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch", and tries to stop Randy from telling "Der Monster Klub" about the way to get stanked. Howard shakes the log in "Ninja Camp", knocking everyone else off and winning the challenge, revealing that he has some sort of common sense. In "Stanks Like Teen Spirit", he shows a great skill at chess, despte never having played it before. With this ability, he beats the chess-bot in order to destank everyone whom lost to it. It's probably best for Randy to ''never ''underestimate Howard under any circumstances. Costume Design Throughout the series, Howard has shown great talent in putting together costumes. Instead of dressing up as the front of a cow in "Dawn of the Driscoll", which would've matched up to Randy's half, he dressed up as Viceroy, even impressing Viceroy when the two saw each other. For "Grave Puncher: The Movie!", Howard created a comstume based off one of the Grave Puncher characters. In "Shoob Tube", Howard had a sumo outfit and a gorilla-in-a-tuxedo suit. In preparation for Word War One in "Hip Hopocalypse Now", using stuff from his locker, Howard put on a outfit to look hip, including glasses with blinds and saggy pants. And for the upcoming history report in "The Ninja Identity", he made a outfit of Victor Von Dam. Sometimes, his outfits have been quite useful. In order to give Mac Antfee the Nomicon while not getting caught, Howard, under Randy's orders, dressed up as a girl, wearing a dress, high-heels, and a wig with ponytails in "Enter the Nomicon". Other times, though, his costumes cause him a lot of trouble. Mr. Driscoll thought Howard was Viceroy because of the costume, and therefore kidnapped him in "Dawn of the Driscoll". During "Monster Drill", McFist and Viceroy thought Howard was the real Ninja because of the ninja costume he was wearing for the drill. Gaming Skills Just like Randy, Howard has been shown to have great gaming abilities. Randy complains about a move in Grave Puncher that Howard uses to beat him in "Grave Puncher: The Movie!". Although Randy is the best at the games at Greg's Game Hole, Howard is never far behind in skill, and beats Randy at Jack Hammer in "Weinerman Up". Destruction Skill In "Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved", Howard is able to break McFist products, sometimes simply by touching it. McFist and Viceroy use this "skill" to create an Ninja-seeking, indestructible robot out of Weinerman-tested products. Because Viceroy fixed the products, this problem shouldn't happen again to Howard. Category:Character Information Category:Howard Weinerman Information Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:Musician